Coccole al Cioccolato
by NayaRiveraSeiMia
Summary: Santana si ritrova a casa in balia dei dolori mestuali, ci penserà Brett Pierce a farla stare meglio con coccole massaggi e cioccolato. Genderswap!Brittany


Io odio il mio periodo, perché devo soffrire come un cane?  
Perché solo le donne?  
Non sono neanche potuta andare a scuola chissà quante donne ci avranno provato con il mio uomo  
"Ughhhh" esclamo frustrata massaggiandomi la pancia sul divano sotto strati di coperte a mangiare gli oro ciock, l'unica cosa contenente cioccolato che ho trovato in casa.  
Dopo il terzo pacchettino sento il mio iPhone vibrare sul tavolino, non ho la forza di allungarmi dunque decido di ignorarlo continuando a mangiare e a guardare snooky&jwoww, personalmente Snooky non mi piace molto mentre Jwoww si.  
Mentre guardo il programma sento il campanello suonare, decido di ignorarlo, poco dopo un altro suono, gemendo mi alzo in piedi controllando il mio corpo, indosso solo una maglia larga e le mutandine, decido di andare ad aprire la porta comunque, troppe scale da fare per mettersi qualcosa addosso, apro e mi ritrovo davanti Brett.

"Ehy amore" dice lui sorridendo e allungandosi per baciarmi ma io mi sposto e le sue labbra vengono a contatto con la mia guancia, lui si stacca e mi guarda confuso.

"Non mi guardare sono orrenda" dico io abbracciandolo per nascondere il viso nel suo petto.

"Tesoro sei bellissima e lo sei ancora di più senza trucco" risponde lui lasciandomi un bacio sulla testa.  
"Ora me lo dai un bacio come si deve o devo pregarti?" Mi domanda io sorrido, alzo la testa dal suo petto e lo bacio sulle labbra, lui mi cinge la vita con le braccia e sento il rumore di una busta, mi stacco e lo guardo.

"Cos'hai dentro la busta?" Domando io.

"Oh niente dato che stavi parecchio male mi sono fatto consigliare da mia mamma cosa portarti, non só se ho fatto la scelta giusta, c'erano tanti tipo di assorbenti al supermercato, sapevi che esistono sia interni che esterni?" Domanda io scoppio a ridere.

"Si tesoro" rispondo io.

"Beh io non capisco come si possa mettere un assorbente interno" dice e io scoppio a ridere più forte  
"Ad ogni modo ti ho preso assorbenti, cioccolato, caramelle gommose, olio, un paio di film, ah l'olio è una mia aggiunta nel caso volessi qualche massaggio" risponde maliziosamente io alzo gli occhi sorridendo.  
"Andiamo in camera tua dai" io gemo.

"Ma è lontano" rispondo io con il broncio, lui ride e mi attira verso se mettendo le mani sulla parte posteriore delle mie cosce prendendomi in braccio, io ridacchio e lascio un bacio sul suo collo.  
"Grazie" dico io inspirando il suo profumo.

"Di nulla bimba" mi scorta fino in camera poi mi adagia sul letto.  
"Allora dove hai male?" Domanda lui.

"Alla pancia e alle tette" dico io facendo il labbrino.

"Dai togliti la maglia che ti faccio un massaggino" risponde lui mentre tira fuori l'olio, io sorrido trionfante mi tolgo la maglia e mi metto a pancia in giù, lui mi guarda inarcando in sopracciglio.

"Non mi puoi massaggiare dappertutto?" Domando facendo gli occhi da cucciolo, lui sorride versandosi un po' d'olio sulle mani.

"Niente reggiseno? Che bimba cattiva"

"Te lo detto ho male alle tette" rispondo tranquillamente.

"Beh arriveremo anche a quello non ti preoccupare" inizia a massaggiarmi le spalle io gemo in estasi, si abbassa sempre di più fino ad arrivare al lato del mio seno, lo massaggia arrivando fino ai lati dei miei capezzoli senza toccarli, continua spostandosi a metà schiena continuando a massaggiare fino ad arrivare sopra il sedere poi si ferma, non capendo perché giro la testa e vedo il suo sguardo in mezzo alle mie gambe un po' divaricate, io arrossisco imbarazzata, pensando che è impossibile che abbia bagnato le mutandine di eccitazione.

"C-cosa c'è?" Domando ancora imbarazzata.

"San com'è possibile che tu non ti sia sporcata non portando l'assorbente"

"Assorbenti interni Pierce" rispondo io, lui alza lo sguardo fino al mio viso e mi sorride.

"Forse ho capito come funzionano, ad ogni mondo mi dispiace non posso darti un massaggio al seno perché se no il mio piccolo grande amico lì sotto si sveglierebbe e non voglio questo dato che non possiamo fare niente, dunque rimettiti la maglietta così ci coccoliamo davanti al film" mi alzo a sedere e mentre Brett mi passa la maglia noto il suo sguardo sul mio seno guardando golosamente i miei capezzoli duri per via del massaggio di prima.

"Dolcezza i miei occhi sono un po' più su e comunque troppo tardi il tuo amichetto si sta già svegliando" dico indicando il suo membro per poi tirare la maglia sopra la mia testa.

"Umhh si certo, comunque che film vuoi?"

"Hai Bling Ring?"

"Si tesoro sei molto prevedibile" dice lui alzandosi e mettendo su il film, fatto torna e mi posiziona fra le sue gambe mentre si appoggia alla testiera del letto, io mi sdraio su di lui con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto e subito dopo mi porge il cioccolato per poi premere play, dopo qualche secondo inizia ad accarezzarmi la pancia e a lasciarmi baci sulla testa, io mi giro verso di lui.

"Ti amo troppo Brett sei il miglior fidanzato del mondo grazie per essere sempre presente" dico io baciandolo.

"Tesoro io sarò sempre presente, ora e anche tra cinquant'anni" dice lui abbracciandomi e baciandomi il collo, io sospiro e dopo tante coccole e carezze tra i capelli riesco a cadere fra le braccia di Morfeo mentre ancora Brett mi tiene stretto a se.


End file.
